


All Of My Kind Are Dead.

by KN1GHT



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Character, Bigotry & Prejudice, Omnic Racism, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KN1GHT/pseuds/KN1GHT
Summary: Very short drabbles about Bastion. Like, VERY.I don't think of Bastion as the simple child most people paint them as. I think that they experienced part of the war. They probably have killed humans. While they may be more docile now, it does not mean that they were always so innocent, nor should they be expected to be a simple sweet bot for everyone to lavish their cutesy feelings upon. This fic is supposed to be about Bastion struggling to cope in a world that was better off without them.





	1. Mirrors

"Hey Bastion! Like what you see?" Lucio asks one day, catching Bastion staring into a full length mirror. 

"Very much so. It's like seeing a Batchmate beyond a glass. We cannot speak, but we know the other is there." Bastion turns to look at Lucio. "Don't you feel the same about your model?" 

Bastion was never taught about human reproduction. It wasn't important for the war. However... ".... Yeah. I like to keep a bit of Rio with me. The favelas will always be with me." 

Bastion gazes into the mirror, thoughtful. "And my unit with me." 

Lucio ignores the fact that, if Bastion still had his Batchmate and unit, humans would be enslaved or dead. He misses bad people too. He can make an exception. 


	2. Halloween

It's the start of October. The whole base is buzzing about Halloween, even if most of them are too old for it now. It even invades the topic at tea time, a small gossip circle of friends (loose or close). 

Tea time first started as Hanzo sitting quietly in a room close to the kitchen, alone. Then, Genji decided to join those times, trying to spark up more of a connection between him and his brother. Of course, Zenyatta had to tag along, even if he couldn't partake. With Genji being available to talk to, Lucio and Hana soon joined in. Zenyatta and Lucio, of course, invited Bastion along. 

"Lucio. What is Halloween?" Bastion asks, after listening to the others talk about putting up decorations, and whether or not any villagers would come up to Watchpoint: Gibraltar for candy. Of course, the villagers didn't know Overwatch was forming again here, but that was apparently a small issue. 

"Halloween is when you dress up as something scary!" He says, "Like with a demon or monster costume!" 

Bastion pauses for a moment, processing this. They look down at their gun arm, and then back at Lucio. 

"I already have my monster costume on." The chatter in the room from the others immediately goes quiet. Bastion picks at a bit of the Omnic crisis paint that hasn't flaked off yet, like most of it has. "I might need a new coat of paint. For accuracy." Zenyatta puts a palm on Bastion's arm. 

"We do not see you as a monster, brother. You are our friend and our ally." 

Bastion stares at the hand, and then looks Zenyatta in the face. "I was one, once." They know Zenyatta cannot quite tell them they were not, not when Bastion has so obviously been built for war. There is absolutely no way someone can ignore their hulking figure, nor can they ignore the minigun on their back that is such an integral part of their design. The other, older members definitely couldn't, which is why Bastion was stripped of their ammunition before they were allowed to wander the base. 

Hana looks away. She's seen the destruction Omnics cause, in her homeland. She can't argue positively for Bastion, because they're right. 


End file.
